1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive. More particularly, the invention relates to an optical disc drive and a tray locking device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As the advanced development of computer technology largely increases, processing a variety of data types is increased and a larger storage capacity is also needed. Optical discs have the advantages of reasonable price, portability, large storage capacity, easy data storage, long storage term, secure storage of data, and so on, so the optical disc has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium and becomes an indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. With the widespread use of the optical disc, the optical disc drive for reading the data in the optical disc has also become a common electronic product in daily life.
In general, an optical head is disposed within the optical disc drive, and the optical head is driven to move forward and backward via driving members, such as a lead screw, so that the optical head can read the optical disc carried on the tray. Besides the above mentioned driving members such as a lead screw, some tray locking devices have to be disposed within the optical disc drive so as to fix the tray within the optical disc drive and release the tray when the tray is to be ejected under an ejection command, so that users can easily place or take out the optical disc.
In conventional optical disc drives, electromagnetic plungers or motors are used to control the locking or releasing of the tray. However, a large numbers of components have to be disposed within the optical disc drive and the space thereof is occupied, and it leads to restrict compactness of the optical disc drive and also increases the manufacturing cost.